


Drunk Lannisters

by sisabet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drunk Cersei Lannister, Drunk On Bad Decisions, Drunk On Greed, Drunk On Wine, Drunk on Power, Drunken Shenanigans, Faded Friday, Gen, Horseshit, House Lannister, I Forgot About Lancel, Jaime Lannister is a Failboat, Quote: A Lannister always pays his debts, This Vid Has No Redeeming Social Value, Tywin Lannister Being Tywin Lannister, Wine, not always, so much wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: It's Five O'Clock Somewhere (in Westeros)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Drunk Lannisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetestdrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/gifts).



song is All Night by Chance the Rapper feat. Knox Fortune

[Download Mp4 here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-GoT-Drunk_Lannisters.m4v) (right click save as)

Youtube Direct Link

**Author's Note:**

> This vid exists because sweetestdrain would not let me forget it and basically willed it into being so you can all blame her.


End file.
